horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (2006)
|imdb_rating = 3.5 |preceded_by = I Still Know What You Did Last Summer |imagecat = I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer |wiki = iknowwhatyoudidlastsummer }} I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer is a 2006 American horror film. Released direct-to-video, the film is the third and final installment of the I Know What You Did Last Summer series, but does not have any of the cast returning from the first two installments, I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 22, 2006 and has grossed in excess of $20 million. A group of teenagers in Colorado find themselves being stalked and killed one by one by a mysterious figure with a hook, exactly one year after they covered up a friend's accidental death. Plot Amber Williams, her friends Zoe and Roger and her boyfriend Colby Patterson stage a prank at the town carnival, with Roger faking the return of the "Fisherman" killer, with the hook Roger says Ben Willis originally used. However, during the prank, their friend PJ Davis performs a stunt as part of the act. The prank seemingly goes without a hitch, but when they return, they see everyone staring at PJ's body impaled on a pipe. The public believes the Fisherman to be behind it and to cover up what happened, Colby convinces his friends to burn the evidence and make a pact that the secret will die with them. One year passes after the group separates, and Amber returns to town to discover that Colby never left to pursue his scholarship. She leaves the party angry, and goes up to the mountains where she encounters one of the officers who witnessed the accident, Deputy Haffner. Later that night, Amber awakens to a sound, and receives 50 text messages reading "I know what you did last summer". She drives to Zoe's shack to find her band rehearsing for a concert, and after Amber apologizes for not contacting her, Zoe allows her to sleep there for the night. The next day they find Roger fixing ski-lift gondolas; he angrily sends them away when they inform him someone knows what happened. Zoe goes to find Colby working as a lifeguard at a public pool; he dismisses her then returns to his post to find "I know what you did last summer" written in the ground. Amber is attacked on a ski-lift by someone wielding the hook, but Colby does not believe her. Later that night, a drunken Roger contemplates suicide while pulling out the hook from the prank, which he had salvaged from the fire. When he investigates a noise, he is attacked by the Fisherman, who slits his throat after a chase. Colby goes to Amber and Zoe telling them that he believes them, so they go to warn Roger again but find him dead along with a suicide note and the hook. Deputy Haffner strangely shows up wielding his gun at them, accusing them of the murder, until he reads the suicide note. After their statements, they return to Amber's house to find pictures of them from the high school yearbook sliced up and stuck to the wall reading "SOON". They all stay at Zoe's place again and find Lance outside, who shows them a message engraved on his motorbike, and they agree to stay together for safety. Colby goes to the pool to do some laps after his shift, and is hooked in the ankle by the Fisherman, who disappears. The night of Zoe's concert, Amber and Lance stick together while Colby, who is now on crutches, sneaks off to get drunk. After Zoe's performance, Amber and Lance go back to congratulate her but are attacked; Zoe breaks away and is stabbed in the stomach and then thrown over a balcony to her death. As Amber and Lance make their way up to the balcony to find Zoe's corpse, P.J's dad, the sheriff, comes in and finds Amber covered in blood. He assumes they committed the murders, but is pulled into the darkness and hooked to death. The Fisherman then attacks Colby in the kitchen. He swings his hook at Colby but misses; Colby grabs a large butcher knife and stabs the Fisherman in the back, but he appears to be completely unharmed. Unable to kill the fisherman, Colby attempts to flee but the Fisherman appears, breaks through a window and hooks Colby in the mouth. Outside, Deputy Haffner reveals that Roger told him about the accident, arrests Amber and Lance and escorts them to the back of his jeep; in the back lies Zoe's body. The Fisherman appears and makes his way towards Haffner, who shoots him several times, but the Fisherman does not budge and impales Haffner on a forklift. Amber and Lance get into the car and run the fisherman down, but he immediately gets up and takes his mask off, revealing the decomposed face of Ben Willis, the man who brutally committed the original murders 10 years ago and the murders after the former one's (Except Estes, because he was killed by Benjamin Willis' partner and son, William Willis), back from the dead. Willis seemingly teleports to the car and tries attacking them, but is cut by a hook Amber was wielding. He then immediately disappears into thin air. Amber and Lance go to get help, speculating that the hook might have an effect on him. They are again attacked by Willis and are chased into a warehouse. In the fight that follows, they make it out, impale Willis in the head and lure him into a thresher, which apparently kills him for good. A year later, Amber is driving across the desert, talking to Lance as a tire blows out. She stops in the middle of nowhere and waits while she talks to Lance. She stands in the middle of the road, and loses reception, then begins looking around. As the camera cycles around her, a flash of Ben Willis is seen behind her. The film then cuts to black screen as Amber's scream is cut off by the slicing sound of the hook, presumably meaning that Willis has killed her. List of deaths Cast Production Original script In 2000, a third sequel was planned as a direct sequel to I Still Know What You Did Last Summer and to feature all three surviving cast members reprising their roles. However the script was scrapped and it was rewritten with new central characters. But is still a direct sequel to the second movie. Filming The film was filmed in Park City, Utah. Music A soundtrack of the film was never released. * "LFL" - performed by Goth Jones * "Colosseum" - performed by The Bedbugs * "U Owe It 2 U" - performed by Weapon of Choice * "I Want You" - performed by FFF * "Body Rot" - performed by Goth Jones * "Something I Haven't Thought Of...In Years" - performed by Mazey Gordens & The Brick Hit House Band * "Business in the Front/Party in the Back" - performed by Mazey Gordens & The Brick Hit House Band * "FFT" - performed by Goth Jones * "One of Those Nights" - performed by Junior * "Step to the Floor" - performed by Illegal Substance * "Daredevil" - performed by Weapons of Pleasure * "Between You and Me" - performed by Suffrajett * "NY" - performed by Suffrajett Reception The film was heavily panned by both critics and fans of the film series. It holds a 0% approval rating from film critics on Rotten Tomatoes and 21% from the audience. Videos I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer (2006) - Trailer External links * * * * Category:I Know What You Did Last Summer films Category:Slasher films Category:Killer films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:2006 films